ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DrAssassin
Reply Yeah I do like Frieza and your page as well. Thank you for showing me these pages. IceMoonCloud 02:04, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I see your making a new sig, maybe I can help? 10Xkamehameha told me his secret to shading the background, would you like me to do that on yours, here is the piece of work I was able to do after he helped my to do . And since I already know your password, I can do it upon my request. Click on the link that says "Archive number 1" it should be below the picture. May, 25th, 2011, at 11:59 A.M. CST Hey there i don't know what your talking about. What is mutiverse? Supremegogeta 20:42, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Is it a fan fic comic like AF? If so yes but if not no as we are not making real Dragon Ball page's right now. Supremegogeta 20:49, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I will if i find the time for it and yes you can make it. Supremegogeta 20:58, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey i forgot to tell you i made the Future Gounks story that you wanted go read it when you have time. Supremegogeta 21:17, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I'll read some when i get out of school. Right now i still have 1 more final to go math of course i suck at math lol but what do you think of it so far? Supremegogeta 21:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Cooler Like your sig? Is that what you mean by multicolored like yours? I understand the concept but I don't know all of the color names that Wiki uses. IceMoonCloud 22:35, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh I'll see if I can make one. Thanks for the link to the color codes btw. IceMoonCloud 22:44, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I think I figured it out... I'm done now here it is ---> IceMoonCloud 23:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for telling me, is this any better. If it isn't should it be lighter or darker? IceMoonCloud 23:15, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure! May 26, 11:29, (UCT) sorry, I was watching T.V. just about to get in bed! I'm in my kitty P.J.s! :P May 26, 2011, 11:33 (UST) Avatar Hello Gotek, UPALUVA here! So I have been trying to change my avatar to a different one, but when I save prefrences it just stays at my current one.... So is it just not working for this Wiki? UPALUVA 14:59, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Okie dokie then.... UPALUVA 20:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Not ALL bold! and whats wroung with that?! My eyes are getting alittle fuzzy so i can acutly see my writing! Please don't tell Blalafoon, he will tell me mom to buy me glasses! -Ava558 :O I did't know it was you're B-day yesterday!! How old are ya? This may be a little late, but..... . And tell me, what did you get for your birthday. And you turned 12 right? May, 27, 2011, at 4:15 P.M. CST Huh! Cool yet weird! --Ava558 Okay :) BTW I didn't add the "Kid" category on any pages... I read the ultra news! I just thought Fusee (or fuse) had to be on the pages for 14, and 15 cause it was on the 13 page Nappa77 03:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Watsup Gotek? Nappa77 18:16, May 28, 2011 (UTC) No i want them gone. Supremegogeta 20:16, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Gotek I was looking on your User Page, The "selling chocolates video" that was soooooo funny Nappa77 22:49, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I haven't been on Youtube for a long time.... There was a giant "scream pop-up" called the baby bansheee! That is the reason I don't go on it.... Nappa77 22:55, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I was watching random videos at my friends house one day until... Some (EXTREMELY freaky) picture popped up and there was a loud scream.... After that day I haven't been on youtube again... Nappa77 23:00, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Are you telling me you made that video? If so thats awesome! Nappa77 23:26, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunatly, the skin can't stay like this. I only get to change it on the holidays 16:49, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Nice sig! I see you used my flag picture, but that's ok. And I see you added a "In my life section" that's nice too! I just finished helping my aunt move. It feels like July 4 instead of May 30! So I'm sitting here, thinking of something to do with my fan set on high 1 foot away from me :p. May, 30th, 2011, at 12:00 P.M. CST Yes it is. Hey can you please make me an American sig? I'll tell you what i want after you message me. Oh yea i forgot about that it's been really Humained here as well but tomorrow is my last day of school im so freaking happy the 8th grade is over with lol your going to be in 6th or 7th aren't you? Supreme GogetaIs a TrueAmerican 02:12, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes but he isn't on right now. I want pics of the American flag on each end the background to be shaded red,white, and blue and the text to be black with a strike through it and i want it to say Supreme Gogeta is a true American. My password is *****. Supremegogeta 19:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) It's ok. Blafaloon is making it for me, you don't need to. Thank you for the offer though. From Nappa'sgoatee! OK, do you know the pics I want? P.S could you make it a sig4? Ok, I'll give you your time. Hi. Sorry to ask but what does Gotek mean? Is it a fusion or something? from Nappa'sgoatee Ah right. That's cool. 23:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) It looks great, Thanks. No, I think it looks just fine. Hey it's still not working. Supremegogeta 01:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) What's messed up on your user page? Supremegogeta 01:27, May 31, 2011 (UTC) That's what i told you up above that it's not showing up. And i'll see if i can fix it. Supremegogeta 01:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey sorry to tell you but it won't let me fix it it say's im not allowed to edit your userpage. Supremegogeta 01:34, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Yea i need your pass. Ok and thanks for making the sig it looks awesome! THat's a good thing isn't it? lol so what's up? There, I fixed it, is that how you want it? Yeah lol i've been doing all kinds of stuff today and it doesn't help that it's 92 degre's and i have no pool anymore! XD http://images.wikia.com/ultradragonball/images/8/8c/Us-lgflag.gifSupreme GogetaIs a TrueAmericanhttp://images.wikia.com/ultradragonball/images/8/8c/Us-lgflag.gif 02:06, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i am done with everything! Tuesady all where doing is going outside the whole day and the next day where doing the samething but im staying home on the last day! I am finally going to be a freshman! Supreme GogetaIs a TrueAmerican 02:21, May 31, 2011 (UTC) whats up? 02:34, May 31, 2011 (UTC) cool id get on to but theres not much you can do without being a member. 02:45, May 31, 2011 (UTC) lucky. 02:52, May 31, 2011 (UTC) actually i have a puffle but you forgot that most of the good buyable items are for members only. 02:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) i dont know 03:03, May 31, 2011 (UTC) i know right its so wierd. 03:10, May 31, 2011 (UTC) night 03:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, to bug you. Gotek, I know how to make a sig but, I don't know the begining. could you start one out for me? My B-day is coming up,(in August) so I decided to make a sig for my and other peoples Birth days! thanks for the advice. Check it out! P.S I know you had a Birthday I wish I could've told you this sooner but, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! P.S.S You are the first one to see my sig! WOW!!! :O How the heck do you get those? can you put sigs in them??????? ? Yeah, it's fine. But I would like to continue using a signature. Oh, and the time thing isn't working. May, 31st, 2011, at 9:55 P.M. CST Congrats! I've chosen you as the user of the mounth, you have been really active on the wiki. More then any user, except Blalafoon. 16:57, June 1, 2011 (UTC) There is no rule that says "there can not be more that 2 songs of the same band". Emporerbroly2890 Hey it looks cool i've seen somel ike it before and no problem as long as you change it soon so what's up? Supremegogeta 03:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Thats cool i've been here at my house the whole day enjoying my first day of summer vaction =] do you know any ideas for a new segmant on the Main page that we could do? Supremegogeta 03:13, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Idea's No that sounds like the same as page of the Week but comedy. What about a pic of the day? Supremegogeta 03:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes i see. What about episode of the day? Supremegogeta 03:23, June 2, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by something on this Wiki? This is a Dragon Bal Wiki a Dragon Ball episode would have something to do with it. Supremegogeta 03:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) yes lol i actully just saw it today! I am gald i put that one pic as our main pic that makes the Wiki stand out from the others! So i thought about it but i think foon is right we don't need a new segment. Supremegogeta 03:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC) hello Hello thanks for the welcome :) I came here after I saw the spotlight :) I never thought I would, but, I might actually have to leave this place. Saying "Oh my god" is the 3rd commandment and completely goes against my religion. So if this does not change I will have to leave, and to think, I worked hard to become a beurocrat. I made 100 edits in 5 days to get this high. So we are having a vote for it and if they don't turn out right, me and ava558 will both have to leave. 16:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Once, but 1 is enough for me to leave. 16:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, do you mean like, scouter Vegeta? Or him in the frieza fight, or him in the android fight? What kind? 21:44, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes Please! Could you make me one of those? Sorry, I didn't answer earlier. It would not let me leave messages on talk pages! How do you make a account on here? I want this picture: I want the Top,Blue Bottom Orange and words Red... I'll tell you if I like it or I want anything changed! Thanks!! }} That's great! But can you leave the big templates alone please? They give away bigger information than the "Fan" boxes. Forgot my sig, lol 14:11, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Make all the "fans" tiny, since they just state something that is already on your page. But leave the big one's as they are. So, anyway. Do you think this will be my last day or my return? 14:20, June 3, 2011 (UTC) The vote is over soon, I think were staying. 15:14, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I've got goose bumps!!!!! 15:47, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Mine and ava's. 16:04, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ;( I'll see you later buddy. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 16:44, June 3, 2011 (UTC) bored what up? 18:44, June 4, 2011 (UTC) im not always bored. 18:50, June 4, 2011 (UTC) yeah thats true. so whats up. 19:01, June 4, 2011 (UTC) you got the 1600th edit cool. i want to get the 1700 edit but i might not since it rolled around while im on vacation. 19:07, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I am sorrry.I truely am.I would do anything for you to forgive me. Heh,your right.I heard another guy who wanted me to meke to make a sig,Is This right-Goten17 00:20, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Goten17 .............teach me oh wise one....../..............Goten17 00:28, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Goten17 That is rude, I read your user page and you will only make one of those for your friends, and one of the first 2 to ask? Just rude. I made Emporerbroly2890 3 of them, if your going to be selfish about your work, i'll start making them. 01:11, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Just here to say I really like how your profile looks! 09:11, June 5, 2011 (UTC) No prob. 15:32, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Transformation of the Month Hi there Gotek, I noticed on the home page under Transformation of the Month (which I believe you edit) says FAN FICTION when it should say the name of the attack in bold. IceMoonCloud 20:52, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay, but shouldn't it be fixed? IceMoonCloud 22:12, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I talked to him earlier and he said that is should say the page name in bold but that is your job so I came to talk to you. IceMoonCloud 22:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? 14:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) You know,I have been looking at your sig for a minute and then I realized-Why do you have a sig if you have that cool TALK TIME thing? Goten17 19:29, June 6, 2011 (UTC)Goten17 Well,Blalafoon is I think is working on one but OK.First tell me how to make one.I don't like Stealing others.Goten17 19:34, June 6, 2011 (UTC)Goten17 Yes I have a question: would you like to help me on a saga for DBZ called the 14th saiyan saga? Im aware of that I understand the basis of this wiki....I would need more then just your help though Oh and I forgot to mention that I this is going to take ALOT of people to help me with this...do you know any one with Photoshop? i see well I still need some feed back when its done and some idea's for spin off's and what not Help! Could you help me with my Speech Bubble thing? Thanks! The Pic I want is.. I want the words Black and top & bottom Violet. Dude it exceeds my expectations! THANKS!!! Nappa77 02:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Tree Of Might told me!﻿ Best Friend Hey gotek. I just wanted you to know something..... Your my best friend on the wiki to me! 17:27, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! 18:01, June 10, 2011 (UTC) sure I would love a sig I think it was the Super 17 saga. Oh, and nice new chat...box...thingy... 15:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok sure Back ground white, and the text to be light purple and I want pictures of Meta Frieza and password? oh my password for this its ****** ok thanks for the sig but how do I put it on my profile? oh I decided to put it behind me! 18:56, June 12, 2011 (UTC) That whole incident with the quiz blogs. 18:59, June 12, 2011 (UTC) though I plan to make more. 18:59, June 12, 2011 (UTC) No, I didn't leave, I forgot about this place until my mom mentioned it. 19:02, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey whats up wanna be friends?. Nail980 21:30, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay. do you make power levels?. Nail980 22:02, June 12, 2011 (UTC) No, it doesn't. But I know who wrote it. it is 10Xkamehameha replieng to a question you asked quoting How do you get those yellow lines in your signature. Am I correct? 22:04, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I am asking you this here because I don't want to blow your cover but..... why did you create another account? Hey Gotek, Since school is over for me im ready to join that Rivals Wiki of yours! ''Dragon Ball Z rocks I love it more than all of you... Ok maybe Im not the biggest DBZ fan but I still love it'' 23:24, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I like them both, but the Super Namek one ROX SOX!!! My sig also ROX SOX! ''Dragon Ball Z rocks I love it more than all of you... Ok maybe Im not the biggest DBZ fan but I still love it'' 23:36, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Good, I really do like the Super Namek one better! ''Dragon Ball Z rocks I love it more than all of you... Ok maybe Im not the biggest DBZ fan but I still love it'' 23:45, June 12, 2011 (UTC) So about the rivals Wiki............ Can I be an Admin??? ''Dragon Ball Z rocks I love it more than all of you... Ok maybe Im not the biggest DBZ fan but I still love it'' 00:03, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I made a Poll on my User Page.. But I thought it was sloppy so I deleted it but, it says this.... FIVE TIMES AT THE BOTTOM OF MY USER PAGE!!!Could you help me?! Gotek!Guess what?Make sure to thank Blalafoon: Goten17 is awesome! 00:10, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Help Tree of might.? with what? OK, I'll have it there for the rest of my life:( Oh Well! Thanks for the Advice.. Bye. Wanna be friends? Goten17 is awesome! 00:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Well that's ok!But can I put your sig on MY page?P.S I can't make a slideshow.Can you help me? Goten17 is awesome! 00:52, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok.... But can you make me an admin sometime today? ''Dragon Ball Z rocks I love it more than all of you... Ok maybe Im not the biggest DBZ fan but I still love it'' 00:55, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok,but can you add your sig to my page?I need to get all my friends to make one-Blalafoon(done)You,Ava,and Supreme Gogeta Goten17 is awesome! 00:59, June 13, 2011 (UTC) THX Goten17 is awesome! 01:14, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey its me Soilder i got a new account. Mystic Gohan96 06:42, June 13, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I'm glad to help. June 13 WOW! You really don't want anybody knowing that your "you know who" by playing along and acting as if you were 2 different users. 15:10, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yes you can as long as it's bleeped out. Supremegogeta 21:12, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gotek,can you tell me how to make a TALK TIME thing that you have,you know the one with Cell jr. Goten17 is awesome! 01:31, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes please I don't know how to make one. I would greatly appreciate you doing that. Can You do it?Sorry but its a Bit ''complicaded.I need help from a pro. Goten17 is awesome! 02:17, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Sig. details Background color: Green Text color: Red Pictures: (none for now) Password: ******* Sig. details Background color: Green Text color: Red Pictures: (none for now) Text: Wakka Wakka Password: ******* Thank you Ten-fold!Any way you know my username,So on the top I would like the color to be Blue and on the bottom light green.I want the picture to be The first picture You can find on My Dax page.It's Goku at the end of DBZ.Thank you in advance! Goten17 is awesome! 02:29, June 14, 2011 (UTC) No,wait,make the top red.Thanks again! No,blue.On the top.I won't talk anymore. Goten17 is awesome! 02:31, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks man. Really appreciate it IamSPARK128 Awesome,thanks!How do I use it? Goten17 is awesome! 02:48, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I got it to work! You're EPIC! Gotek, you are EPIC!!!! How do you make a signature? From, KingVegito I'm pretty sure I did what you told me to do to make a sig. Now what? I did the sig, what about pics from KingVegitoGoesSuperSaiyan it doesn't look anything like nonotail's (no offense) But still, good. 23:08, June 14, 2011 (UTC) It looks weird but it's ok i guess lol and sure i don't see why not. Supremegogeta 00:07, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hello Gotek! I am suite6677.Go to Dragonball Fanon.I made Dragonball MO and Dragonball FP. oh sorry i meant to put you on there and forgot. i watched 20 seconds of that video. those effects are incredible. 03:54, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey I just made a Videl fan template can you help me polish it up a little it doesn't look as good as the others.SSJ4 Vegito 14:22, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for fixing it. SSJ4 Vegito 14:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Gotek, at least 1 month ago I created a Wiki called "Amazing Brutality Wiki" Tree Of Might has joined it, and I was wondering if you would like to? [[User:Nappa77|''Dragon Ball Z rocks I love it more than all of you... Ok maybe Im not the biggest DBZ fan but I still love it]] 20:37, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Great, Just go to my profile and and click on the link I have there, When you get there I might make you an Admin ''Dragon Ball Z rocks I love it more than all of you... Ok maybe Im not the biggest DBZ fan but I still love it'' 20:44, June 15, 2011 (UTC) New Admin. I am going to choose a new admin but i want your thoughts on who you think is a more skilled editore don't go by who you like more ok. The people who i am talking about is Nappa77 and Tree of might. No one is getting replaced don't worry i am just adding a new Admin i think this Wiki needs 5 Admins that are active not 4 that is something i've wanted since day 1 when i made this Wiki. Supremegogeta 03:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC) oh, and about the vote, please don't congratulate the user until noon. thanks! 04:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, you were Nappa77 and I's only hope...Imagine what Nappa77 will do when he wakes up! XD lol Also on my talk page Goten17 said if there's an admin contset again..He's rooting for me! and this happened I'm an admin..Wait untill he discovers it! He likes to sleep in for a LONG time! Ok than i will go tel him now. Supremegogeta 18:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gotek,can you change the pic on my TALK TIME thing?I want it to by the second-to last Latest pic on the wiki.It is the last pic I uploaded. Goten17 is awesome! 20:13, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Copycat. your shaded sig is from Vegetathelegendarysupersaiyan. If you want it shaded, just do it yourself! 20:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok,Here it is,and if you can,can you put this as a pic for my sig. Goten17 is awesome! 21:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Can you also make this my pic on your slideshow,too? Goten17 is awesome! 21:05, June 16, 2011 (UTC)